earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Nuk'hara Soulcleaver
=Physical Description= Nuk'hara is just over twenty-two years of age and stands at roughly 6'5, smaller than most Orcs. His energetic youth and small size comes with many perks, including a quickened pace and greater agility to avoid many attacks from taller adversaries. A truly unfortunate fact is he has no parents or siblings, and is left alone most of the time. It isn't that he is shy, he just tends to keep his distance from others. When he does choose to socialize, he can get fairly nosy and can get annoying, but quite the rest of the time. In the past week or two, he has been seen carrying a small, white kitten (seemingly the runt of the litter) on his shoulders, named Lita , after his friend's fallen companion. Though many people mistake this kitten for "cute n' cuddly", those same people have not seen Lita on the battlefield. Though she keeps her place on his shoulder, she seems to change. She is seen licking blood off of her coat and his neck, hungrily it would seem. Though he has an incredible distaste for small, annoying rodents, this kitten is the only exception. He has two sets of armor: A completely red one which is mostly mail and a small amount of plate armor for the shoulder pads and boots. Along with this armor, he carries a sword he calls "Gar'mak," which translates from Orcish to "Anguish." His second armor set, seems to be a tan-orange variation. It is completely plate but lighter than normal though enchantment. With this armor, he has a shield and an axe, neither have a name. The shield, however, shoots fire from its gaping maw. How the fire continues its constant stream, nobody knows. =Personality= Normally, Nuk'hara has a very short temper and will threaten to slice anyone who doesn't agree with him or denies him something, in half. But, when he is calm, he can be kind to most, if not all. He never declines a duel, honorable or not. He will also never turn down an opportunity to spar. When he gets too much into a fight, he will grow bloodthirsty and, most of the time, reckless. =History = Nuk'hara Soulcleaver was born a Blackrock Orc, though his skin completely denies that. Just after he was born, his now deceased parents spirited him away to the north to hide in the Mountains of Alterac. They were captured and thrown into Internment camps, where Nuk'hara would spend much of his life. At the age of five, his parents were killed by several overseers, whom killed them for no reason. As he matured, he fought with the other orcs of the camp, learning that the only way to survive was to fight. Then, the day that nobody predicted arrived. The internment camps fell, and the Orcs were liberated. He'd never cared who had saved him, he was just happy to be alive, though he was grateful enough to join the new Horde in liberating the others and reforming their once glorious race. Along the way of doing that, he met with many Stone and Blood Guards of the Horde, learning how to fight better from them. He would eventually use those same skills in a close battle with Lok'Tarosh of the Dragonreavers, which Nuk'hara lost.